100 Reasons to Love You
by Azarathian Angel
Summary: 100 short sentences that one day may be made into stories. BBxRae.
1. 1 through 10

**A/N:**

Using topics similar to those 100 theme challenge things for artists (I've yet to even finish 20, myself) I give you the first 10 of 100 little sentences. All of them full of BB/Rae goodness.

Yeah, I know they suck. Big time. But, I needed something to get me back into the writing mood.

Disclaimer: Honestly, I didn't own Teen Titans before, so you can just use some common sense here.

--

**Kick in the Head**

It wasn't everyday you learned your wife was pregnant –_That_ and knowing the child would either be demonic or green… or some combination of the two.

**Drive**

He always complained about how Cyborg would never let him drive, so one day, she let him. But not without making sure the airbags worked.

**Family**

The Titans were family. Simple as that. He always felt Star as a sister, Robin as an older brother, and Cy as that uncle everyone thought was really cool. And Raven? Easy, she was that cousin he had funny feelings for.

**Solitude**

Her solitude was never to be interrupted upon. Ever. Yet, when had Beast boy listened to common sense?

**Vacation**

The trip to Mexico had been canceled (not that it had ever been planned) when Beast boy dug a little to deep in her personal life and found himself upside-down, hanging over the side of the tower.

**Insanity**

When he came upon her all those years later, it was just as Starfire had described. Well, not to an extreme, but he couldn't help but feel that the young woman he had come to know was gone forever. And, that he was the one to blame for her being driven to the point of insanity.

**Stars**

When he asked her if their future was written in the stars, she smiled and told him that she was a sorceress, not a fortune teller –and then made it quite clear he was an idiot.

**Heaven**

She had always made it quite clear that she would not –could not go to heaven. Yet, Beast boy also strived to make it clear that had saved the world –saved so many lives. He doubted God could deny a soul like that.

**Playing the Melody**

She never knew he could play the guitar. He never knew she could play the piano –And, they both didn't know that, together, they could create a melody more beautiful than they had hoped for alone.

**Hero**

The term hero had become dull to them over the years. Yet, it became redefined when he let out the monster inside of himself to protect her –or when she used forbidden magic to save his life.

--


	2. 11 through 20

**A/N:**

So I changed it to ten per chapter. That way I won't wait a year in between them all. So you've seen these all before. The next chapter is all new, however.

--

**Hold my Hand**

She never knew the contrast between gray and green could look so… perfect.

**Love**

It was quite a shock when, upon entering her mind, Raven found a new emotion awaiting her. Of course, denying the fact it was there, only made the emotion a bit more sure of herself.

**Seeking Solace**

He carried with him a deep pain no one else was aware of. Yet, you couldn't hide much from an empath.

**Childhood**

One mix-up with a spell while he was in the room and wham! He and his girlfriend were trapped within his mind. Of course, he had been inside hers… but this wasn't fair. There were some things about his childhood he would have rather left unknown.

**Broken Pieces**

She would never be able to thank Gar enough –for taking her as she was, no matter how many pieces the wizard had broken her heart into.

**Sport**

The insults never sunk deep –the fights never drew blood. No, their usual banters were a sport. A game to be played.

**Puzzle**

He never understood how someone so… dull and plain on the outside could be so beautiful and complex on the inside.

**Questioning**

When the subject of parents came up, he was surprised to find her doing all the questioning. Apparently, she counted him lucky that he had them –even if it wasn't for long.

**Eyes**

He stared into her brilliant purple eyes, his breath catching in his throat as they closed for the last time.

**Gray**

It was always a humorous sight to see –when a deep red blush crept over her pale gray skin.


	3. 21 through 30

**A/N:**

Well. This is it.

Kudos to those of you who actually read it.

I'm half asleep right now. For some odd reason, that's when I write my best. 'Vote' or mention or whatever the ones you like. It makes it more likely to become a story.

--

**Wave**

The emotions of thousands of people would wash over her like a tidal wave each and every day; however, he was always there to quell the storm.

**Ghost**

His image would scatter when she walked through him, and he followed her through walls. The funny thing was that she was actually the one haunting _him_.

**Touch**

Her powers had intensified to the point where her touch was painful. Yet, he never really seemed to mind.

**Announcement**

He told her that he didn't love his _earth_-bound wife; she offered her apologies. But, when he told her it was because there was someone else, it took her a while to figure it out.

**Jealousy**

It was only after her engagement to a dark and sullen man he didn't know did he realize he didn't want to let her go.

**Pills**

He never knew she battled depression; without the team, it seemed, she had been losing the fight.

**Cell phone**

"It's got an mp3 player, internet, _and_ it's blue." He handed her the cell with an accomplished smile.

"But –It's so _small_." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "Welcome to the 21st century, Rae."

**Animal**

She knew his thoughts on the beast inside him and how he never felt quite human. Then again, she wondered if he knew she felt the exact same way about herself.

**No Way Out**

There was no way out of what she was doing. The influence of the voice in her head didn't allow her to control herself anymore. Yet, when she saw the look of betrayal in his eyes, she couldn't help but wake up.

**Demon**

Her teammates may have been far from human –whether in their abilities or backgrounds. Yet, none of them had such a cloud over their head as she did. Who could possibly understand?


	4. 31 through 40

Through the Fire

**A/N: **

Poll. In profile. Too tired to type anymore. Just read.

--

**Through the Fire**

He grabbed her by the arm harshly. "I don't care for one second about whether you think you need me or not." Her glare would have sent any to tears as he continued, unaffected. "I'm still gonna be there. Not because you need me. But 'cuz _I_ need y_ou_."

She tried to hide the smile tugging at her lips.

**Confrontation**

It was a war of words and insults, intending to get a point across without drawing blood. Still, they taunted one another to no end –with each opponent leaving with a hidden smile at the fun.

**Seeing Red**

She was in disbelief. Her mind could barely register what had happened, and her face became more stoic and pale than ever before. She couldn't cry. Could scream. Couldn't react. She watched as he painfully tried to take another breath, failing in the attempt.

And then, she saw red.

Unyielding, blinding fury built up in her at the sight before her.

And she did nothing to stop it.

**Crowd**

She had never been used to crowds, and she frequently became lost in one while trying to avoid being stepped on and the like. However, there was one stream of emotions –one distinct mind she could find without effort. She had never tasted a soul so full of hope before.

Hope for her own future, that is.

**Mirror**

He looked into the glass only to find a man he couldn't stand. One that was exactly the opposite of what she could want and exactly the man he would always be. No matter how much he could try to change.

**Bad Luck**

As the years passed and, against all reason, they became closer, it seemed they would 'catch' each other when they slipped in battle. It was an unspoken thing. A duty, one supposed. But, somehow, they each grew more unlucky with each passing day and neither apologized for it.

**Do Not Disturb**

He very well knew that whenever she had a book in hand or meditated it was a clear 'Do Not Disturb' sign. However, he found that he was much happier not being much of a reader.

**Pretend**

Beast boy stood dumbfounded as Raven laughed loudly, holding her stomach. Wiping a tear from her eye, she looked at him with a rare smile. "Gar, I don't care if you have an impressive vocabulary or if you read the books I do." His ears drooped. "I like you because you make me laugh when you try."

**Tears**

There were so many tears that she refused to allow him to wipe away. As far as she was concerned, she was happy pretending they didn't exist.

**Music**

His escape had always been music –large black headphones clamped onto his head shutting out all of reality for a few precious minutes. In was in those times that he tried to think of any possible way they had something in common -while, not far away, she would sit with her novels in a different world, wondering at the back of her mind the same things.


	5. 41 through 50

**A/N:**

So, yeah. You can still vote on that thing in my profile, although I think jealousy pretty much won. I think it has multi-chap potential… ;D

--

**Sacrificial**

She had sacrificed herself so that they could save themselves and the world. He couldn't count the number of times he had sacrificed his control… his sanity just to save her life. He began to wonder if there was anything left they could give for one another.

**Wrath **

He wasn't going to pretend that she got any less angry at him. Still… the smirk she wore almost looked like a playful smile as she pushed him from the rooftop.

**Words**

Neither of them had been too good with words. He never knew when to stop, and she could never tell when to start.**  
**

**Drown**

She happily drowned underneath each wave of his emotions — happy, joyous… pure.

**Away**

He stared up at the sky as the setting sun sent streaks of purple and orange across the clouds.

She was gone. Again.

And all he could think about was the color of her eyes, reflecting back down to him as he lay on his back on the roof.

**Fragment**

She sometimes felt like she had only a fragment of a soul – as if she weren't a whole person.

He had been the only one to make her think differently.

**Lurking**

No matter how she had treated him the day before, he was always there, lurking in the background.

**Introduction**

Years of meditation, hours upon hours of study, and countless nights she had prayed for the control she needed so badly.

All shattered in the instant he introduced his new girlfriend.

**Smile**

For some reason when they were around each other, everything became more sincere. Her cynical smirks and his overly exaggerated grins became… smiles.

**Silence**

The silence between them was driving him crazy — eventually, he knew she'd break it.

Any day now.

Pretty soon.

Not too long.

"…Rae?"

"You lose."


End file.
